


The Small Spark Whitefire Left Behind

by StoryQueen



Category: One Direction (Band), We Will Rock You (Musical)
Genre: (I don't know whether it's rape or not... He doesn't say no. He just goes with it...), Almost Rape, BDSM, Based in the future, Blowjobs, Josh Devine - Freeform, M/M, Mention of sex, Rape, Sorry I had to kill off Liam :(, We Will Rock You, oral rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any day now Globalsoft could storm in and arrest them all and have them hanging at the gallows, or even worse, brainwash them into becoming Ga Ga kids.<br/>It was a scream that woke Louis. There was lots of screaming, feet running and people panicking. The first thing Louis thought of was Niall. He was still in his arms. He had heard it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)  
> If you haven't seen We Will Rock You the musical, then this might not make sense. I'll try and sum up the WWRY storyline.  
> 300 years in future, and rock music has been banned. There are no instruments and most people watch the same films, listen to the same computer-created music and so on. The world is owned my Globalsoft (the bad guys). There are groups of people (Bohemians) who refuse to conform to Globalsoft and they get executed if caught. There is a prophecy that 'instruments have been hidden somewhere on the iPlanet (the new Earth) in the “place of living rock”, and a “bright star” will show the way to them', which most Bohemians believe in. That's basically all you need to know!  
> It doesn't go hand in hand with the original WWRY storyline, as this is just set in that time.  
> I hope you like it anyway! :D

Niall walked out of the house, head shaking.

Damn it. This was the fiftieth house they’ve been to, and not a single survivor.

Louis sighed. It had been a long day, searching through the broken rubble of houses in hopes of finding more. More people like themselves. More people who had avoided becoming one of them.

"God," Louis cursed, "a zombie Apocalypse would have been better than this."

Niall gave a chuckle and patted Louis on the back. They walked together away from the houses. “Yeah, at least we’d be able to kill the enemies.”

They got to the sewer entrance and moved the grid. They both hoped down, placed the grid back, and began to walk home. Niall’s small pocket torch only illuminated the small patch of dirty concrete in front of them, but they were both thankful for it. The rats down their were ugly things; bite ya whole foot off in one bite, Niall had once said.

"Ya know what," Niall began, "when this is all over- when we get music back, I’ll be happy."

Louis chuckled. “What, you’re not happy now? Being stuck in a shithole train station with us lot. You’re not happy? Niall, I’m loving this life!”

Niall laughed. Louis’ sarcasm was certainly a ray of sunlight on their darkened lives.

"I just wish we had music again, you know, proper music. With instruments."

Louis sighed. Niall was right. He had been told by his father of the stories his father use to tell him. Generation upon generation, the stories of the past had been passed down. Stories of a time full of song, a time where everyone held hands and sang in union.

It wasn’t like that now, now that Globalsoft Corporation was in charge. They had been in charge for nearly 300 years, banning instruments and executing artists. Everyone listened and watched whatever Globalsoft Corporation told them to, everyone except the Bohemians.

There was different groups of Bohemians, all hiding out, waiting for the prophecy to come true. Something about instruments that have been hidden somewhere on the iPlanet in the “place of living rock”, and a “bright star” will show the way to them, or something like that, Louis wasn’t too sure.

They got back to where they were living; an old tube station under London. They had certainly made it their home, having lived here their entire lives after their fathers have. They try to gather as many people as they can, Louis and Niall setting out each day to try and find more non-conformists. Usually, like today, they come back with nobody. It has been like this forever.

Liam ran up to them as they entered. “You find anyone?”

They both shook their heads. Liam was a glass-half-full kind of guy. It was hopeless asking, but he still did everyday.

The three of them walked over to the centre of camp where the fire was burning. They may have been underground, but it still got cold at night. Most of the children were in their hammocks, being kissed on the foreheads by their mothers. As Louis sat down by the fire, he couldn’t help but feel sorry. Any day now Globalsoft could storm in and arrest them all and have them hanging at the gallows, or even worse, brainwash them into becoming Ga Ga kids. Louis shuddered. Niall noticed and patted his knee.

"Come on, Lou, eat up."

He handed Louis a mug of stew and lent over and kissed Louis’ cheek. Louis smiled gratefully and tucked in.

Louis considered himself lucky. He had great friends here, and a great boyfriend. Niall had always been there for him since they were born, and Louis would always be grateful for that. He wanted to marry Niall, like he had heard from the stories his father use to tell. In the past, people who were in love got married. He wanted that; he wanted Niall and himself stood at the front of a church kissing. But, that was never going to happen.

Liam bumped shoulders with Louis. “You alright mate?”

Louis nodded and continued to eat. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to curl up next to Niall in their hammock and sleep into the next long, suffering day of their lives.

When they had finished eating, Louis stood up and walked over to the far corner of the station. It was a cramped little corner they had claimed as theirs, hidden behind a pile of cardboard boxes full of clothes and food. No one disturbed them there, which was nice. Louis sat on the edge of the hammock and waited for Niall. Soon enough, his blonde boyfriend appeared from behind the boxes and they lay down together under their thin blanket, and for the first time that day, Louis was happy.

-0-0-0-

It was a scream that woke Louis. There was lots of screaming, feet running and people panicking. The first thing Louis thought of was Niall. He was still in his arms. He had heard it too. Louis grasped a hand around Niall’s mouth.

He felt powerless. He could hear the Globalsoft soldiers dragging his people away. He could hear the fear in their screams. They were going to die, they were going to die, they were going to die.

Louis just lay there, hidden behind the boxes, holding Niall close to his chest. He didn’t move until the screams faded into echos, and the only sound left was his and Niall’s heavy breathing.

He rolled over and landed on the floor, Niall landing on top of him. They both stared at each other, shell-shocked. They sat like that for an hour before Niall spoke. “Why didn’t we help them?”

Louis put the back of his hand against his mouth as he stared at the floor. He didn’t know. He could have ran out there and stopped them.

How though? Louis was powerless compared to the Globalsoft soldiers. They would have tazed him, cuffed him and killed him. Niall, too. He couldn’t let that happen to Niall.

Niall closed his eyes, tears starting to escape from behind his eyelids. “But- but what about Liam?”

Louis shook his head. Liam was probably dead by now. Probably swinging, or beaten into the floor. Yes, Liam is a fighter. He probably would have struggled and was beaten down by the soldiers, his head splattered across the station floor.

Louis stood up, slowly walking from behind the boxes. The station was empty, the ghosts of the people who use to be there still lingering. Niall followed, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind. He buried his face into his boyfriend’s back. It was gone; all gone.

"Liam will be in the prison, won’t he?" Niall had weakly mumbled. Louis doubted it. "He’d be there. We could free him, yeah?"

"Niall, he-"

Niall squeezed Louis. “We can save him!”

Louis sighed. He didn’t have the heart to tell Niall that Liam was probably dead. “Niall, if we go to save him, we’ll just get ourselves locked up. We can’t take the ris-“

"We CAN save him!"

Louis sighed again and turned around, bringing Niall to his chest. “Look, baby, it’ll be okay.”

Niall was crying now, his sobs echoing though the crumbling tile walls. It was in that moment that Louis realised; the prophecy was never going to come true. Ever.

-0-0-0-

Walking along the sewer away from the station was heart-wrenching. Both boys carried backpacks full of food and water. Louis sighed. Why were they going to rescue Liam again? Oh yeah, because that’s what friends do. Maybe if it was Niall who got taken he’d be more enthusiastic about it. Niall liked Liam a lot though, so they had to save him.

They didn’t really have good weapons. Niall had a hunters knife he had taken from one of the older Bohemian’s things that had been left. Louis had a handgun, but it only had two bullets. He assumed he might look intimidating with it, though he didn’t really plan to use to bullets, just point it at people and get his own way.

They reached the entrance and carefully slid out and placed the grid back in place. Louis scanned the area; no signs of Globalsoft. They’d have to be carefully anyway. Globalsoft had spies everywhere. They were probably snitched on by one in this area.

"Where is the prison anyway?" Niall asked quietly. That was a point. Louis didn’t know where to begin. It was probably right in the centre of the Capital, where all of the Ga Ga Kids lived.

"The Capital. We’ll go there."

Niall nodded. They both stood and started walking. The Capital wasn’t too far away, two days or so of walking. That gave Louis enough time to think of a formulated plan of saving Liam before either Liam gets executed or they get captured.

Louis held out his hand towards Niall, who intertwined his fingers with Louis. “We’ll make it. Don’t worry.”

-0-0-0-

The sun was starting to set when Niall suggested they find somewhere to spend the night. They found a empty house hidden off in a dark corner of the town and sneaked inside. There was an dead fire in the middle, wood ashes in the middle. In the corner was a pile of wood.

"I think someone stays here," Louis pointed out, but still took some wood from the corner and stared a fire.

They ate some soup and huddled together. It was certainly a lot colder than down in the station, and Louis assumed he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. Lucky Niall; he could use Louis as a pillow and a blanket. Niall was already starting to dose off on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Louis was tried. He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep, when a noise by the door made him sit up and grab Niall. A silhouette stood in the doorway, the mood light cascading around it. Louis froze in place, trying to decide whether to point his gun at it or run. The person spoke before he could decide: “You lost?”

Louis focused on breathing for a moment before swallowing. The person walked forward a bit more, stepping into the light of the fire. Louis sighed with relief. Another Bohemian. Thank God.

"No, we’re just…" He looked down to Niall who was starting to wake up.

"Wha?"

"We’re trying to save our friend," Louis explained to the stranger.

"Ah, I see. Taken?"

Louis nodded. Niall nodded as well, but then realised the extra presence in the room. “Who ya?”

"Zayn. Zayn Malik. I’m with the Hawksblood."

Louis had heard about them. They were a group of Bohemians who lived on the West side of London. Their group, Whitefire, had often done trading with them, usually for weapons. The Hawksblood was probably the best group to be in. They were never caught by Globalsoft, hiding more in the shadows than the Whitefire had.

Louis held a hand out to Zayn for him to shake. “Louis Tomlinson, Whitefire.”

Zayn shook his hand and sat down next to him. “You mean, what use to be Whitefire.”

Niall’s head perked up a little. “What?”

"I’m sorry, mate, but that fire of yours has stopped kindling. Formal public execution earlier today, all eight-hundred of them. No brainwash, just strung them all up, women and children included."

Niall shuddered and buried his head in Louis’ jumped. “Liam…”

Louis held Niall tight. He knew it. Globalsoft was unforgiving. But, he thought, there was still hope.

"Well, Hawk, I guess you’re looking at the small spark Whitefire left behind."

Zayn smirked. “Not really much, you two, are ya? What’ve you got: a handgun and a knife? Not much, is it?”

Louis frowned. “What do you want us to do then? Join-“

Zayn held his hand out. “You can’t join Hawksblood. Our leader had already instructed us not to allow any more people. Too many people and we start to get noticed. He told us kill anyone we see, unless they can get back to their own groups in time.”

Louis held Niall tighter.

"And since you two can’t go back to your group, I’m just gonna have to kill ya." Zayn reached to his belt and draw out a handgun similar to Louis.

"You can’t." Louis protested. He was quick thinking. "Technically, we’re in our group already. Us two. We’re with our entire group, because they’re just the two of us."

Zayn smirked. He liked this kid. “Fine, then, I won’t kill you or your little boyfriend here.” He stood up and turned to walk away, but didn’t go very far. “He’s cute, ya know.”

Louis glared at him. “Who?”

Zayn looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “Him.”

Louis looked down at Niall, who himself looked like a confused puppy.

"I want him."

"No!" Louis protested. He stood up away from Niall, clenching his fists. "He’s my boyfriend, not yours!"

Zayn took a step toward the door, and stopped again. “Shame. I mean, now I have a real reason to kill you both.” He turned around, pointing his gun over Louis’ shoulder to where Niall was stood.

Louis reached out and grabbed the end of the gun, pulling it away from Niall’s direction to his own forehead. He stared Zayn in the eyes. “What do you want?”

Zayn smirked again. He had him. “I might be able to convince our leader to let you into Hawksblood if you let me have the boy.”

Louis glared at Zayn.

"I have a name you know," Niall chirped in. Louis wanted to face-palm, but kept a straight face and stared at Zayn.

"And you promise we’ll be looked after there?"

Zayn smiled. “I’ll make sure the leader gives you two the best possible opportunities in the group. Good beds, good food, et cetera.”

Louis sighed. He let go of Zayn’s gun and dropped his hands by his side. Zayn put the gun back in his belt and looked over to Niall. “Come on, midget gem, let’s go.”

Niall clung to Louis’ back. “You’re not letting him have me, are you? I thought you loved me, Louis!”

Louis refused to meet Niall’s gaze. Zayn reached forward and grabbed Niall’s arm, dragging him towards him. Niall was shouting, screaming at Louis for betraying him. Zayn covered his mouth. “Shush, midget gem, they’ll hear us.” He walked Niall to the door, Louis following behind.

What had he done? Sold his soul to the devil, that’s what.

-0-0-0-

Louis couldn’t remember the way to the Hawksblood hideout. There was too many sewer passages, hidden tunnels and windy roads to it. Niall was struggling the entire time, biting down on Zayn’s hand, trying to get free. Louis felt bad. He gave his boyfriend away just so that they both had a chance of surviving. He hated Zayn just for the fact that he had Niall. If he hadn’t of done that, maybe he’d like Zayn. He seemed alright, he means, he didn’t kill them in the end.

When they finally arrived at the thick gates that surrounded the hideout, it was morning. Zayn knocked on the door with his spare hand and they were let in. There was a lot of people inside, a whole city full of people going about morning routine. Zayn walked through the crowd, dragging a still struggling Niall in his arms while Louis followed. No on gave them a second glance, which Louis thought was strange. There was actually houses, which Louis assumed were like apartments rather than single houses per person, but it was still a hell of a lot better than what the Whitefires had. In the centre of the city was a tall building, which is where Zayn took them.

They entered to be met with a lady who shouted at Zayn.

"I can’t believe you brought back another one. Are you crazy?" She looked at Louis. "Two of them? You brought two of them back? Zayn, you have to stop or Harry will kill you!"

"Geez, Pez, calm your tits, woman! They’re just my souvenirs from my trip to East London!"

The lady slapped Zayn, making him let go of Niall. Niall scurried over and tackled Louis into a hug. Zayn looked over, saying, “I get jealous quite easily, Lewis.”

"Louis!"

"Yeah, yeah. Give me my boyfriend back."

Niall turned and glared at Zayn. “I am not your boyfriend!”

"Yes you are!" Zayn drew his gun and pointed it at Niall. Louis went to pull Niall out of the way when the lady slapped the gun onto the floor.

"For God sake, Malik, will you stop! It’s bad enough you’re in Harry’s bad books, but this had gone on too much. No more pets, alright?"

"Pets?" Louis questioned, but then the lady was pushing them into the stairwell and up the stairs.

They were hushed into the room on the top floor after the lady knocked on a big, wooden door. Inside was a large desk and a few seats. Two Bohemian guards stood either side of the desk, holding guns.

The lady shouted over to them, “Where’s Harry?”

"I’m here!"

Louis turned to look over to his right where someone had just entered though a small door. He assumed this was Harry. He must be the leader or something.

Harry took a seat at the desk and gestured for them all to sit down. He sighed when he noticed Louis and Niall.

"Zayn, what have I told you about bringing people back. You’re suppose to kill them."

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck while sliding an arm around Niall’s waist. Niall flinched away. “I can’t help it Haz. This one’s too cute.”

"Get off me," Niall shouted, attempting to curl into Louis only to be pulled into Zayn’s grip.

The lady sat down on one of the chairs, so Louis sat down as well. Zayn sat down, pulling Niall onto his lap. Louis clenched his fists as he watched Zayn keep Niall from struggling away. Harry noticed this.

"He your boyfriend?" he asked Louis.

Louis opened his mouth to answer but Zayn got in there first. “Mine now.”

"Ah," Harry said, folding his hands on the table. He looked at Louis. "Good."

The lady coughed to get Harry’s attention. “Harry, what are we going to do with them?”

Harry lent back in his chair and looked back and to between Louis and Niall. “Well, Perrie, we’ll have to keep them. Zayn’s got his claims on one of them, and I need a new servant.” He looked at Louis as he said this.

"But, Harry, I thought I was your-"

"Perrie, go home and look after your mother. You know she’s sick. This boy will fill in your roll while you take care of her, but as soon as you come back, we’ll get rid of him."

Louis pulled a confused face. “You’ll kill me?”

Harry smiled sweetly. “Precisely! We won’t need you otherwise. Your job from now on will be to assist me in everything I do and cater my every need, no matter how big or bad the task may be.”

Niall was still struggling, Zayn whispering shushes into his ear. Niall got a few words out. “You can’t kill him.”

"Oh, but I can- er…"

"Niall. Me name’s Niall."

"Niall. I can kill him."

"He has a name as well, ya know." Niall looked at Louis. Louis couldn’t read his face; it was somewhere between fear and confusion.

Harry ignored Niall for the time being and turned to one of the guards. “Please can you escort Perrie, Zayn and his boyfriend downstairs.” Both guards gesture for the trio to leave, following them out of the room and closing the door with a loud bang.

Louis didn’t know what to do. He sat still in his chair, staring at Harry’s desk. He could feel Harry’s eyes burning into his forehead, but he didn’t look up until Harry spoke.

"So what IS your name, boy?"

"Louis."

Harry cocked his head to the side while looking at Louis. The room was silent as Harry studied him. He stood up and slowly walked around the desk to stand in front of Louis. Louis stared up at him. He felt so naked right there.

"Up."

He stood up. He was a little bit smaller than Harry, and in that moment, Harry reminded him of Liam. Just a colder, darker version of Liam.

"You any good at sucking cock?"

Louis felt his heart pang. Oh God, what had he gotten himself into.

His shook his head. It was the honest truth; with Niall it had been the other way around, so he didn’t really have much experience.

Harry smirked and slowly circled Louis. He held a finger out, letting it drag around Louis’ torso as he walked. “I guess I’ll have to teach you then, won’t I?”

Louis nodded. He wasn’t about to refuse something this bastard said just because he didn’t want to do it. Harry just had to say the word and Zayn would kill Niall.

Harry stood behind Louis. He pressed his lips to Louis’ ear. “Lessons start now.”

Louis gulped. Harry’s hands found his shoulders and his knees hit the floor. Harry walks around and sat on his desk, Louis on his knees in front of him. Louis could see that Harry was already hard.

Harry pointed a finger down to his crotch. “Well, show me what you can do, boy.”

That insulted Louis. He was not a boy; he was a man. He wasn’t about to comment on it just yet. He did what he was told. He shuffled closer to where Harry was sat and reached forward and undid the jeans button. He pulled the zip down only to see that Harry wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Harry slapped the top of Louis’ head. “Get on with it then, boy.”

Louis clenched his fists. God damn it. Just God damn it all.

Louis considered himself lucky. The guards came back in the room and started speaking to Harry. Louis found it humorous, the fact that they must have been so use to seeing people giving Harry a blowjob that it didn’t bother them whenever they walked in.

Harry stood up, fastening his pants, still hard and disappointed that he didn’t get a blowjob, and walked back to the other side of the desk. Louis stayed on the floor, unsure whether to stand up or not.

"Louis, we’ll continue lessons later. Max, here, will show you to your quarters. It appears I have some issues to be dealing with right at this very second."

Louis stood up and began to walk out of the room. He stopped himself, though, to turn back and look at Harry. Harry was looking straight back. He didn’t know how long he was there, holding each others gaze. He felt something. He felt fear. He felt total and utter fear. And he knew that Harry was the one who controlled it. Harry could start it, and he knew that Harry could make it wash away. He just had to wait for that.

He turned and marched out of the room, following the guard.

Harry. We’ll duel sometime. I will win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It wasn't rough, but encouraging.
> 
> Louis couldn’t escape, nor did he want to.
> 
> He was trapped in Heaven, locked in the arms of a murderer.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told to make a chapter 2, so here you go! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love forever! x

He felt like a prisoner. He knew he wasn't; he just felt like one. All he had to do was work for this Harry kid until the lady with bright, white hair came back to work.

Then what? Harry said he'd kill him. It's all that Zayn's fault. He got him into this mess.

He got Niall into this mess.

Louis stood up from his bed and picked up the nearest object, a small, wooden music box, and threw it at the door. He scream. He roared at the door, and then there was silence, his cry echoing through the long, empty corridors the other side of the locked door.

Louis collapsed backwards, just missing the bed and landing with his bottom on the floor. He felt like crying, the tears burning the back of his eyelids, but he knew he shouldn't. Harry could send for him any moment now, and he didn't want to have to face that bastard with red eyes. And anyway, if he started crying, he'd only want to be with Niall more, so what was the point?

Louis breathed into his hands, staring across the room at the now broken music box. He knew he should really break other people's things, especially after they've given him a nice room, covered from ceiling to floor in silks and cottons. The bed was a double with a shiny material covering it, and when Louis saw it, he didn't even know it was a bed. After living in the station in a hammock his entire life, he wasn't really surprised.

There was footsteps from down the hall, and somewhere in Louis, he knew that they were heading for his room. They stopped just outside Louis room. Louis listened as a foot tapped thoughtfully, and he could imagine the person with their hand raised, debating whether of not to knock.

They did knock, in the end, but apparently they had the authority to just walk in anyway, since the door opened two seconds later and the glaring eyes of Zayn met with Louis'.

"He won't shut up," he stated, staring desperately down at Louis. He was panting like he had just ran a marathon, his back slouched and his brows furrowed.

Louis cautiously stood up, glaring at him. "What?"

"The blonde kid. He won't stop crying and fighting and screaming and- it's really doing my head in." Zayn sighed and looked down. "Will you tell him to calm down?"

Zayn looked back up to Louis, who's eyebrow was raised. "Please, Louis."

"Why should I help you?" Louis paced slowly back and forth the length of the bed, eyes always on Zayn. He watched as he saw Zayn gulp. Why all of a sudden Louis felt like he was in control of Zayn, he didn't know. Maybe Zayn was more vulnerable than he originally thought. Maybe he could trick Zayn into letting Niall go. Maybe he could get Zayn to help them out.

Louis knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he made it his goal. Zayn was their ticket in, and he'll be the way out.

Zayn waved a hand, putting his other hand on his knee, catching his breath. "Louis, just think about it. You get to see the kid. Just-" Zayn turned around, wiping the sweat off his upper lip, seeing if anyone was at the door. He turned back, lowering his head of look at Louis from hooded eyes. "I don't want him feeling bad. He's going to be here for probably the rest of his life, and I want him to be happy here. Please can you just reassuring him that it'll all be okay."

Louis pouted his lips, actually debating it. A chance to see Niall was what he wanted, and anyway, if he was helping Zayn along the way, maybe he'd be bumping up points on Zayn's trust.

Louis sighed, giving Zayn a small, emotionless smile. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Owe you?" Zayn patted Louis' shoulder hand as he walked past towards the door. "I saved your life."

"Whatever." Louis stepped out of the room into the corridor.

Zayn stopped in the doorway, peeking behind the open door. "Harry's not gonna be too happy you broke his music box."

Louis shrugged, gesturing for Zayn to follow. "I don't care about that child. I just wanna see Niall."

Zayn gave a chuckle, and for some reason it sent chills down Louis' spine.

"Of course you want to see him. He's your boyfriend." Zayn walked past Louis, bumping shoulders with him as he did. "Or, at least, he was your boyfriend."

-0-0-0-

Niall was in a sad, sorrow heap in the middle of the silk-covered bed of Zayn's room when Louis walked in. He didn't lift his head at first, expecting Zayn to be alone.

Louis glared at Zayn before whispering, "Niall..."

Niall peeked from behind the duvet that was circling his tear-soaked body and his eyes went from dusty and dull to like he was watching a million fireworks go off before his very eyes. He scrambled from his bed sheet nest and ran to Louis, tripping and falling half way across the room. Louis met him on the floor, arms wrapped around his fragile body, tucking his head into the crook of his neck, a leg pulling his waist closer.

Louis started crying; he couldn't help it. Niall was sobbing into his neck, clutching Louis' shirt and some of his skin as if he was trying to get inside his body. Louis pressed his nose into Niall's hair. He still smelt like Niall, but the strange smell of virulent smoke caught Louis' attention. He opened his scrunched, weeping eyes to look quickly around Zayn's room, spotting the Hookah in the far corner. Zayn had subjugated Niall already.

Niall pressed his lips to Louis' collar bone, mumbling with a gaspy breath. "Louis."

Louis petted his head for a moment, before threading his fingers between the scruffed up strands and clutching them tightly in his palm. "Shush, it's okay, Nialler." He was comforting himself, he knew it, but he liked to believe he was staying strong for Niall.

He heard Zayn's heavy boots take a step closer. Zayn was probably getting inpatient.

"Niall," Louis whispered into his head. Niall nodded his head, tears still soaking Louis' dirty shirt. "I want you to listen to me, Nialler, okay?"

"Okay, Lou."

Louis brought Niall closer, his leg squeezing his into his chest more. He didn't want to let go of this moment. Ever.

"You have to promise me something, Niall."

Zayn took another step towards them.

"Anything, Lou. Anything."

Louis closed his eyes, wording it in his head, then opened his lips and spoke slowly. "You have to do as Zayn says, okay? It is very important that you do."

He could feel Niall wanting to retaliate in his arms, but Niall kept quiet. Louis mentally thanked him. He knew Niall had a way of convincing him otherwise, a plain example would be the whole ordeal of wanting to save Liam, so he was glad Niall was listening.

Zayn took another step. He was stood right behind them now, a toe tapping, waiting for them to finish.

"Zayn will look after you, okay? You'll have food, water, a bed to sleep in." Louis glanced over to the bed where Niall was sleeping before, noticing a pair of handcuffs on the headboard and a box with unholy items sticking out from over the top under the bed. Louis cringed; was he really giving the love of his life up for this sick bastard?  
Niall nodded, burying his nose deeper into Louis' neck. Louis took a deep breath, breathing in the fumes of Niall and the God-forsaken Hookah. He slowly released his breath, placing his cheek onto Niall's head. "I'll come and see you everyday, I promise. I'll take you on a walk, and we can hang out."

It was a lot to ask for, considering he had not talked to Zayn about it, but he thought it was only fair. If Zayn had any sense of humanity in him- which he should of, since he's not a Ga Ga Kid, yet- he'd let Louis have at least an hour, maybe even half an hour with his friend. Zayn could have him the other twenty-three hours of the day, for all he cared. Just one hour of normality. That's all he asked.

He didn't hear Zayn say anything behind him, so he assumed that Zayn wasn't the bad guy after all and that he agreed with the idea. Makes sense, really; he did want Niall to feel at home.

Louis slowly pulled away from the blonde, who was just calming down, tears all run dry. He gave Niall a comforting smile, feeling like his mother, then lent forward and gently placed his lips on Niall's forehead.

"You be good, okay?"

Niall nodded, looking into Louis' eyes. Niall lent forward to kiss Louis on the lips. Louis stood up quickly, leaving Niall with his eyes shut, waiting for a kiss. Louis knew Zayn wouldn't like it.

It's better to stay in Zayn's good-books.

Niall hiccuped when he realised Louis had left him. He curled up into a ball in the middle of the floor, and he probably would have started crying again, if not for already crying the Atlantic Ocean already.

Louis turned to face Zayn, who looked satisfied. "One hour. If that alright?"

Zayn was silent for a moment, looking for something in Louis' eyes, but then he sighed and turned to look towards his bed. "If Harry is okay with it, then fine." He looked at Louis from the corner of his eyes. "But if you bring his back late, or you try to escape, then I won't be afraid to tell Harry to kill you."

Louis nodded. It seemed a fair deal.

Zayn stepped aside, gesturing Louis to leave the room. Louis walked towards the door, upon reaching it, he turned around to sweetly smile at Niall. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ni."

He closed the door behind him, wishing himself to ignore then barley audible, "Don't leave me, Lou." He sighed, leaning back on the door.

God, just kill me...

-0-0-0-

He wandered around for about half an hour. He didn't want to go back to his room, not that he really remembered when it was. Apparently the floor they were on, the second to top floor, was the housing facility for the people Louis assumed worked in this building.

Louis found his way to the roof. At first, he thought the room would be heavily guarded, maybe a sniper and a watchman positioned there in case of an attack from Globalsoft. Louis was surprised to find a secret garden on the room, vines draping up the archways and roses in plant pots.

Louis closed his eyes and breathed in the scented air, relaxing his muscles as he sat down on a bench overlooking the camp.

The camp was strange, in Louis' books. One tall building, the building his was on top of, looking down at small apartment blocks. A big, thick, high wall surrounded the camp, leaving the West side of camp in a gloomy shadow. In the centre was a market place, with people busily going about their everyday life. There was children running after wooden hoops, playing hop hopscotch and caring for their dollies.

Louis smiled. It seemed like some of humanity was remaining in this world. They may have been ruled over by the bastard, Harry, but at least it was a lot better than how Louis had been living his whole life; damn, it was a hell of a lot better than becoming a Ga Ga Kid, as well.

Louis closed his eyes again. It was peaceful, hidden amongst the tulips and orchids.

Louis looked up to see the bench his was on was under an apple tree. He reached up, wrapping his fingers around an apple, and with a quick tug he had snapped it from it's branch. He brought it to his lips, taking a bite out of it. He moaned. He hadn't tasted anything quite like it for a long time now. The sugar spiking his taste buds, the juice trickling down his chin. He moaned again, taking another bite from it.

"You have to pay for that, you know."

Louis turned around quickly, dropping the apple, which landed on his lap. The apple caught in his throat, and he coughed, swallowing the apple and breathing again. He glared at Harry, his lips pouting. "I don't care."

Harry smirked, taking slow steps towards Louis. "You should, Louis." Harry stood toe-to-toe with Louis, looking down at him. Louis was straining his neck to keep his eyes locked with Harry's, death glares shooting at him. Louis smirked up at him, grabbing the apple again and taking another cheeky bite.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Harry's smirk widened. He reached down and took the apple out of Louis' hand, throwing it behind him. He grabbed Louis' chin, bringing it up so that Louis was standing on his tip-toes, his face in line with Harry's. "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Harry turned around, hand still squeezing Louis' cheeks with a vice-like grip. Louis would have struggled, but he knew it was pointless. He had just given up hope of escaping this lunatic while in his presence; when Harry was gone, he'd be able to escape easier.

Harry sat down on the bench where Louis was sat before, bring Louis down to his knees has he did so.

"A lesson about stealing," Harry continued. Louis saw the glint in his eye that told his what was to come. "Oh, and I'll think I'll continue that blowjob less, eh?"

Louis didn't show any expression, just kept his eyes locked with Harry's. Harry stopped smirking, only to think for a moment, before letting go of Louis' face and grabbing hold of Louis' hands. He threw Louis' hands onto his crotch, nodding down. "Get to it, then."

Louis cringed slightly. He tried to think of ways to make this easier for himself. Pretend Harry was Niall? No, because then it would be Harry on the floor, not Louis. Pretend he wasn't giving the bastard a blowjob? But like what, he was eating a lollipop, or something?

He decided in the end to be truthful with himself. Was was going to be sucking Harry's dick whether he liked it or not. There was no point trying to trick himself otherwise. He was trapped in the safest place on Earth, about to be orally raped by this bastard.

He sighed with acceptance, unlooping Harry's trouser button and pulling the zip down. Harry was already half-hard, unsurprisingly, and Louis closed his eyes for a brief second, composing himself before he pulled the material away. Today, either to Louis' luck or misfortune, Harry was wearing underwear. Harry lifted his hips for Louis to pull his ripped jeans down past his bottom, and when he kept his hips up, he assumed Harry wanted him to pull down his underwear as well. Louis did so, much to his annoyance, to be greeted with the same sight as last time.

Harry lowered his hips, still grinning at Louis. "I suggest you get on with it. I have a meeting in ten minutes, and I need enough time to have a bath as well."

Louis composed himself again before bringing his face forward. It wasn't like there was anything here to see them. It was just a quick blowjob; he was sure he'd be put to worse use in the future.

He tried to remember what Niall would do. He'd lick a line up his dick. Louis did just that. It tasted horrible and salty, the hot day making them both swear, but Louis kept it up, his tongue flicking on at the head. He head a sound catch in Harry's throat, and he knew he must have done something right.

What did Niall do next? Oh, yeah, he would jump right into it. Damn.

Louis cringed as he let his lips circle the head after taking a deep breath. Harry sighed, bringing a hand to thread through Louis' hair. "Go on, Louis."

Louis rolled his eyes, moving his mouth down a little bit more. Harry's dick felt heavy on his tongue, and he had no idea how Niall was able to put up with giving Louis a blowjob. Louis gave Harry some credit. Harry wasn't fucking his face, just lazily sat there, as if he was giving Louis a blowjob lesson.

Louis remembered Niall using his tongue, so he circled his own around Harry. He head Harry groan, and he looked up to see Harry's head tilted back, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. He did it again and got the same response.

Harry's grip in his hair tightened, and Louis felt his head being pushed down more. It wasn't rough, like he expected, but more encouraging. Louis took it for a moment, before pulling off and quickly taking a gasp of air.

"Breath through your nose," Harry bluntly said before Louis found his dick back in his mouth. He scrunched his eyes, trying breathing through his nose like he was told to.

He tried to understand why he was sucking up to this guy- quite literally, in fact- but the only thing that came to his head that his things would all turn out okay in the end. He took this time, while he breathed through his nose and bobbed his head, to think about it all. He had food, water and shelter here, and so did Niall. Outside, they had nothing. The only downside was that he had to suck this bastard's dick, and Niall was probably being a subject of BDSM right then, but it wasn't all that bad. Harry wouldn't probably get bored of him sooner or later, maybe even forget about him and Louis could get away without being murdered, and maybe Zayn might actually treat Niall nicely. He had a strange sense of trust for the man.

Louis deiced not to escape. No point in tricking Zayn into trust; he should try and make friends with him for the sake of friendship. No point trying to find a way out; he had more chance of surviving behind the thick walls than where Globalsoft roamed.

No escaping. No running away. Just surrender.

He lost focus of his task and chocked. He pulled back quickly, gasping for air. He looked up at Harry, and he realised he was right. There was no point in running away while the sick bastard was looking concerned at him. Louis didn't want to believe that Harry cared, but he would tell he did. Maybe not enough to not make him give him blowjobs, but enough not to kill him.

This was all too confusing for Louis. Louis tried to forget about it, and just focus on making the bastard cum before he had to go to that meeting. He took Harry's dick back in his mouth, humming, the way Niall use to do. Harry moaned, hips moving up a little bit. It wasn't rough, but encouraging.

There was a cough from behind. Louis wondered whether he should stop or not, but in the end decided to just pause, his mouth motionless around Harry's dick. He watched as Harry looked over. He looked shocked at first, but then relaxed.

"Sir, the meeting started five minutes ago. Do you-" The stranger was silent for a minute, and Louis assumed her was gesturing towards him.

Harry shook his head. "I'll finish up here, Josh, then I'll be down."

Louis heard as the footsteps of this Josh kid walk away. Harry looked back down at Louis. His fingers were still laced in Louis' hair, and he pulled Louis' head away from his crotch.

"You hard?"

Louis hadn't noticed it, but he was. His own dick was turned on, and he realised he needed a release. He nodded.

Harry squinted his eyes in thought, then pushed Louis backwards with two fingers to the chest, kneeling on the floor with him.

Louis couldn't help but realise something. Harry was a figure of authority in the place, and he was now on the same level as someone like Louis, on his knees on the dirt-covered rooftop. Louis gave a small smile, which Harry returned.

Harry reached forward, cupping Louis' crotch with his palm, gently putting pressure on it. Louis closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He was interrupted by Harry saying, "I still want you to help me."

Louis looked at him, then lent forward and wrapped his hand around Harry's dick. Harry groaned, burying his face in Louis' neck. Louis closed his eyes again, leaning into Harry. It felt strangely good, being close to another human, pleasuring each other. It may not have been the same type as he and Niall were use to. They made love; this was just for pleasure.

Despite Harry having more stimulation, Louis felt his stomach clench up, the familiar burning boiling up inside, then before he knew it his trousers were being soaked and his was moaning into Harry's shirt.

Harry pushed him backwards just as Louis finished up, slotting himself between Louis' legs, rutting himself up against Louis' crotch. Louis didn't complain; it felt good anyway. Harry's lips pressed against his collar bone, and his teeth sunk it, making Louis tilt his head up, arching his back, screaming in bliss. He felt his trousers damped more as Harry realised his load into his clothed crotch. They both slowed down, and soon they were still, silent, Harry's head gently placed on Louis' chest, Louis staring up at the strawberry bush and the grape vine.

Harry raised his head after about five minutes, chin digging into Louis' chest, waiting for him to look up. Louis did, seeing the glare back in Harry's eyes. Harry sat up and then stood up, adjusting his trousers. He didn't have any stains on his trousers, miraculously, but Louis knew he has on his. Harry glared down at Louis, a new fire in his eyes.

"Louis, I was looking for you before. You weren't in my room."

Louis noted: it was Harry's room his was thrown in before. Harry crouched down again, fingers wrapping around Louis' collar, clutching them close and tugging him up. Harry breathed into Louis' face, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a straight line. "You broke my music box."

Louis gulped. Maybe he should have been worried when Zayn had told him to be.

"My mother gave that to me. It's been in the family since before Globalsoft took over."

Louis felt the guilt build up in his stomach.

"You'll pay for it."

Harry let go of Louis and strode over to the staircase leading back inside. He stopped at the top of the stairs. He shouted over his shoulder, "I spoke with Zayn. One hour... Two 'til Three. Be back in my room afterwards, or else," and then he was gone.

Louis flopped back on the floor, completely wasted. He covered his eyes with his hands. He was a mess. Literally.

-0-0-0-

He found Harry's room again, with a little bit of help from people working in the corridors, who all gave him a raised eyebrow when they spotted Louis' wet patch. Louis ignored their looks and followed their directions.

It was close to evening by the time he got out of his trousers and put on a new pair he found in Harry's wardrobe. They were baggy on him, but he didn't care. He flopped backwards onto Harry's bed, closing his eyes and willing himself to relax. There was no need to think anything through. He had done too much thinking today. He just wanted to sleep.

But first, he had to eat.

He wondered when food would come, or if someone would show him to the dining area. After an hour of lying there there was a knock on the door, and it opened to a young lad. At first Louis thought it was Liam, and sat up with a smile on his face, but then he realised it wasn't.

The boy sheepishly smiled at Louis. "Harry had requested you down in the dining room."

Louis nodded, sitting up. He stood up to make his way towards the door when the boy said something that made him paused. "I hope Harry wasn't too harsh with you today, up on the roof."

Louis thought for a second, but then concluded that this was Josh.

"Oh, he was okay," Louis said. It was the truth; he had expected a lot worse.

Josh smiled and gestured for Louis to follow him. Louis did. The dining room was on the second floor, a long table with a candles lighting up the plates of food. Louis wondered how the Hawksblood got to live in such luxuries, but then remembered that they were the Hawksblood, best trading, best looting and best Bohemian group in the world.

Josh pointed at a seat for Louis to sit in next to Harry. Louis sat down, giving a quick smile at Harry. Harry seemed differently than before. He was acting like the Harry he met when he first came here, cold and dark. He was so different when they were on the roof, except at the end when he was harsh towards Louis. This split-personality confused Louis, but he assumed he would have enough time to figure it out on a later date.

Harry glared harshly at Louis, and then blanked him for the rest of the feast. Louis preoccupied himself by looking around the table. He saw Josh take a seat next to the white-haired girl, Perrie, he thinks. They started talking, smiling at each other. He spotted Zayn as well, mostly because Niall was sat next to him. Niall seemed okay. He was staring at his plate, not taking notice of Zayn, who seemed to be telling him a story. Louis pitied him. He saw Zayn's kind intentions, and he tried to forget what he saw in his room, but Zayn was still Niall's master, either way you look at it.

Niall looked up, as if he felt Louis' eyes baring into his skull, and he smiled at him. Louis smiled back.

The feast began, and Louis can honestly say that this was the most food he had ever eaten. They had pies and breads and fruits and meats and all sorts of foods Louis hadn't seen before. Part of him was glad that he didn't have to try and have a conversation with Harry, but he did feel a little rejected.

The feast ended as quickly as it had began, and Niall was being tugged away by Zayn, back to their room. Louis remained in his seat, unsure whether to go back to Harry's room or wait until Harry told him what to do. Once everyone had went to their rooms, it was dark outside, and Harry finally took notice of him. He was still sat in his seat, arms resting on the table.

"You never said you were sorry," he said, his voice echoing in the desolate hall.

Louis rubbed his feet together in awkwardness. "Sorry."

Harry sighed, placing his forehead against his arms. "It's common courtesy to say sorry after breaking something that belongs to someone else."

Louis looked down at his lap. He really didn't know what to say. He could sense Harry's mood changing again, going from the harsh, cold Harry that come out when everyone was around, to the soft, emotion-possessing Harry that Louis has only seen a few times when they were alone.

Harry looked up at Louis, his head cocked to the side, looking- no, studying Louis with such a look of confusion in his eyes. It was like he didn't know what to think of Louis; like Louis was some sort of dark secret he was keeping from everyone, and even himself didn't really know what it was really all about.

Louis decided to apologise again. "I'm sorry, Harry." He pause a moment, seeing no change in Harry's expression. "I was just really upset and confused." Louis remembered something, and decided, since he was trying to use his manners, he should mention it. "And thank you for letting me see Niall, you know, one hour a day."

The corner of Harry's mouth turned up a little bit. Louis thought it was kind of strange, and something told Louis that maybe this was a first for Harry, like no one had ever said thank you to him before.

Harry spoke softly, almost silently, "You're welcome."

Louis smiled back, folding his hands on his knees. Harry took his arms off of the table and placed his hands on top of Louis'. Louis smiled again. He liked this Harry. He wasn't a mean, cruel ruler who killed people and was the responsible for Ga Ga towns being burnt down. He was Harry. Just Harry.

"You're sleeping in my room, just so you know."

Louis nodded.

"We should go to bed now. We have to be up early tomorrow." Harry moved his hands away from Louis' and stood up, tucking his chair back under the table.

"Why, what's happening tomorrow?" Louis followed Harry as he walked out of the dining room and to the stairs.

"Nothing much. Just the usual." Harry was silent while they climbed the stairs. It was only as they got to the second the top floor, with Louis out of breath and Harry fine, that Harry continued. "I'm expecting Jesse to come back."

"Jesse?"

Harry opened his bedroom door for Louis to enter. Louis walked into the familiar room and took a seat on the bed. Harry closed the door behind him, locking it with the steel bolt that was screwed on. Louis decided not to worry about being locked in with him, and just went with it.

Harry sat down next to Louis, then reach down at took his shirt off. Louis tried not to look, but with Harry sat in front of him, it was hard not to. Harry squinted confused at Louis, looking at his top. "You gonna get undressed?" He reached down and slid off his trousers as well, slipping under the covers in just his underwear.

Louis rolled his eyes. His took his top off, trying to ignore Harry's eyes burning into his exposed skin, then shuffled his trousers off as well, joining Harry under the covers. He had expected Harry to try and have sex with him, or some shit like that, but Harry just wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, pulling his back against his chest, spooning him under the warm covers. It was comfy, more comfy than the hammock back in the train station he shared with Niall.

Niall.

Louis closed his eyes and brought his hands to cover his face. He didn't care in Harry was there, being nice to him. He didn't care if Zayn was doing the same to Niall, looking after him. He wanted Niall right now, in his arms. He couldn't sleep with him.

He tired to keep his crying silent. He was sure Harry knew he was crying, but Harry didn't pull him closer or say anything. It was like he understood.

So if he understood, then why didn't he let him be with Niall?

Louis was Harry's personal assistant, having to give Harry blowjobs and run away after him whenever he was to told to. Niall was Zayn's little fuck-toy, being dragged around like a possession. There again, Louis was being cared for by Harry, despite having upset Harry over the music box, Harry still was careful with Louis, not being rough with him like Josh thought he might of been. And Niall was in safe hands with Zayn. Zayn owned Louis trust, for some strange reason, but Louis was glad that he did.

Louis couldn't escape, nor did he want to.

Louis could try to escape, but he didn't want to.

He was trapped in Heaven, locked in the arms of a murderer.

Harry. We will still duel, and no matter how nice you are, I will still win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: OneDirectionRequest.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests and prompts, so feel free to give me suggestions. All fics go on my Tumblr and my AO3!
> 
> Love forever x

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to make a second chapter to this, so please tell me if you would like one, and if you have any ideas of what could happen. I'll be very happy for some ideas! :D
> 
> Also, you can check out my Tumblr, if you would like. I take requests for all kinds of One Direction fanfiction.  
> onedirectionrequest.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D x


End file.
